With another coming along
by imperial1scout
Summary: The Jedi Exile takes a trip on a republic ship… and it gets attacked above Taris. Yes, that's right, he gets dragged along with our heroine Revan. And what does he provide? Sarcastic comments and bad jokes. LSF Revan, LSM Exile.
1. On the Endar Spire

Right...This is based on KOTOR so if you haven't played them don't read. I don't own anything. Edit: Oh, to avoid confusion this takes place during KOTOR 1. And the Exile has joined the crew of the Endar Spire and gets stuck going with Revan.

* * *

I must be crazy. I've been following this woman for two hours straight. Yeah, I know, pathetic, huh? She is apparently a new recruit on the ship, as am I. No, I'm not attracted to her. Or, at least, not like that.

You wanna know how out of the loop I am? I didn't even know there was a war going on. How dumb is that? Kinda sad right? Well, I got my reasons. I'm an Exile.

A Jedi Exile.

I set up my own rules in my Exile. Rules to keep me out of trouble. And the first one was always: Stay away from anything Jedi. And she came to be here by jedi ties. So…why in the name of the force's great aunt am I following her? Well, there's a reason for that too.

There's also a reason for joining the Republic's military, which, has a flat out, hand-in-hand, partnership with the Jedi. That might even be an understatement. So why did I join them? It even goes against my second Exile rule: Never do anything too committing.

I joined them because I was running out of money. Plain and simple. They don't pay too great, but with the wartime bonuses and the medical bonuses it seemed smart. It's not like I have a home, or a ship, or a family. And the Jedi? Those arrogant, stuck-up, little fliddle-flattering-

Sorry.

They're to high-and-mighty to notice anyone without a presence strong in the force. Seeing as I'm now force dead, I'm just a little person to them. Cannon fodder. As for my record…well, there are benefits for going to the recruiting office on Nar Shadda.

Anyway, why am I following her? You would follow someone too if they looked like a dead Sith Lord who was once your leader!

I sighed, _I guess I'm gonna have to talk to her sometime._ Glancing around at the hallway of the Republic ship, I walked up to her and tapped her on the shoulder. She turned around with a slightly amused smile on her face.

I said "Hey, how are you?" as smoothly as possible. Admittedly, it was rather hard when I felt like screaming "It's Lord Revan!"

She lifted up one eyebrow, "Are you the one who has been following me for the five minutes?"

"No, I'm the one who was following you for the last ten minutes." I replied with a half smile. A small, subtle, look of surprise crossed her face, "Don't worry most people I stal-erm-follow don't notice me at all." I continued, making sure to wink to make sure she knew I was kidding about the stalking part. Some people don't get it.

She frowned a little "And just why were you following me?"

"You looked like someone I knew." I said with a half-shrug.

"Then why follow? Why not just ask?" She replied, crossing her arms.

"That someone is dead." I said, trying to make it seem romantic so she would just drop it.

"Oh…still…why?" She said. Blasted game of twenty questions!

"…The person was kinda…important." I answered, still trying to make it seem romantic.

"How important?" She asked, still not letting up.

"I would have to tell you a big part of my life story for that…so, no. I'm not gonna tell you." I responded flatly.

"You were the one who followed me." She said pointedly.

"Right, well…see you around." I said quickly, then turned and walked away.

She stood there a bit, shook her head, and continued with what she was doing.

As I headed to my bunk, I mentally berated myself. _Stupid, stupid, stupid. Of course she's not Revan! That's just dumb. Even if she's the spitting image of her. Anyway, now she's gonna think I like her or something. Whatever, maybe a nights rest will help._

* * *

On this story I'd really like feedback so... feel free to review.


	2. Getting off the Endar Spire

An update. Must be someone's birthday! Sorry for not doing anything with this story, I have excuses but do you really want to hear them? Thank you the two people who reviewed me.

Also an apology for its short length. Better than nothing, right?

Don't answer that.

* * *

Well, crap. Of all the rotten luck.

Or good luck maybe. Depends on how you look at it.

Not the point. **IT **is back. The Force. _Well, that doesn't help my Jedi avoidance bit._ I thought with a bit of amusement, _Huh, well complaining ain't gonna help me now. _

Anyway, to find this Dart Onnasy or something. _I sure hope he reintroduces himself before I have to talk to him. Don't think he'd take too kindly to that name._

The hapless Sith soldier had no idea that anyone was standing next to him. He had "investigated" an explosion that had reduced the door behind him to scrap and now he was bored.

_Clunk._

The Sith turned to look at the door again. Apparently, someone was hitting it.

_Clunk._

_Crash._

_Clang!_

"AH! Son-of-a-fodder-eating-Sith-Lord-on-spice! My head!" Yelled a Republic soldier who stopped his attempt to break down the ruinded door to clutch his head in pain.

The Sith trooper raised his gun to fire...

..inhaled in pain...

...and looked down to see a sword sticking out of his chest.

As I prepared to separate the Sith trooper from his head, the mostly destoyed door that was behind him started groaning from blows as someone on the other side attempted to break it down.

The Sith turned around to see a Republic crew-member break down the door. His attempts were mostly successful, even with the minor setback of a piece smashing into his head.

The Sith raised his gun in response. Reacting quickly, I impaled him before he could fire, then turned my attention to the crew-member.

To my surprise, it was the guy who followed me yesterday.

I looked up from the ruined door to see the Lord Revan look-a-like with a newly bloodied sword.

Great. Of all the people to survive I get Mrs. Awkward Encounter. Just great. Master Kavar was right that one time. The Force does have a sense of humor.

A dark one.

"Ah, you. I Take it you were the other surviving Republic person trying to get out. That commander guy mentioned you." I said with a half-smile.

She returned it. "Yes, I am. And that 'commander guy' is Carth Onasi."

_That takes care of that._

"Well, as much as standing around talking on a ship that is taking lessons on spontaneous combustion is a great way to spend my day, let's get out of here." I replied with more than a hint of sarcasm.

And with that, we moved on to bigger and better things. And escape pods.

* * *

Please point out my mistakes so I can fix them.


	3. Crash landing

Wow, Finally. Sorry. Got deleted on my old-as-dirt computer. But, now you know I still have interest!

...hopefully you still do...

* * *

"Ugh..." I moaned.

_Fuzzy... fuzzy..no...blurry. Yeah blurry. That one._

"Where the--ugh" I continued. Finally, I could see straight. I looked around, trying to figure out where I was. Wherever I was, it was cramped.

"Hey, get up off of her." A voice said behind me. Behind me and a little above. _Oh, right. I'm laying down. _I thought, fighting off a spell of virtigo. After my brain caught up with itself I notice I was laying on something squishy-yet-pokey.

I looked down. And I was laying on the Revan look-alike. Wonderful.

"Uh--blast, sorry." I said, then I realized that she was unconscious. _Well, duh. If she was conscious, I think she would have been a bit more anxious to have me get off of her._

So... I got out of what turned out to be an escape pod (Gasp! Of course, right then I could hardly think straight) and turned around to see Carth O-something-or-other. He was standing there, halfway facing me, halfway facing the open area around us, blaster drawn.

"Are you alright?" He said almost at me. But his eyes were searching the area with an alertness I haven't seen since... since a long time.

"I feel like I've been banged up in an escape pod," I closed my eyes tightly, trying to fight off a headache. Or an insane drummer inside my head, dancing to a strange beat. Take your pick, "Let's send a memo to the Republic about padding in these things. We can entitle it 'Who are your bonehead designers?!'."

"Cute. Come on let's get Kena out of there." He replied, still warily watching the area.

"Who?" I asked, grabing onto the side of the pod for support.

"Who else is here?" He said, facing me for the first time, a look of exasperation on his face.

"I don't know. You wouldn't happen to have an invisible girlfriend, would you?" I replied, tasted some blood in my mouth, leaned over and spit on the ground next to me, then glanced at the area around me. Didn't do me much good, it was too dark to see.

"What?...No! Hey you gonna grab her or not?" Carth half-yelled, half-wispered, now paying almost no attention to what was going on and apparently not knowing what to think of me.

"What? Oh sure..." I grunted. leaning over to grab "Revan" (Kena right?), "You know....you would not be very good at pazaak." I said, trying to see if I could get him really mad. Apparently not, he seemed to have gotten over the fact that my comments were strange and was all cool professionalism.

He snorted. " Let's find some place to sleep and move on alright?"

"Sure, no problem," I said hoisting Kenna over my back " I'll carry Mrs. _Bleeaarg_ here and you can wave your guns at all the people that pass by."

-----

"Tell me then, Carthy, do you usualy take abandoned appartments without question? Or is that just for today?" I asked rather pointedly my companion, who looked more than a little annoyed. Honestly, I can't say I blame him. Takes a strong person to put up with me this long.

"You know, this would be much easier without you fighting me every step of the way." He replied, looking around the appartment ring and walked into our new, lucky, no-strings-attached appartment.

I walked in behind him, shaking my head, "Yeah, I was being serious this time...uh...well, halfway serious anyway..." I took the appatrment in at a glance. It was small, old, and, quite frankly, it was garbage. Once of the couches was broken and sat on no legs, and the other might have once had a vermin problem. One of the widows was cracked and the whole place had tiny peices of trash strewn about. Still, it might have once been a nice place to live, it came with a workbench and a small 'fresher, something the other appartments didn't have.

"Look, it's close to the medical clinic, it's cheap, and it's away from prying eyes." He said, helping me put Kena on one of the two beds. _Great. Two beds. I want a couch. No way am I sleeping anywhere close to her._

"Ah, yes. Our friend Kena could use that. Let me tell you, for someone who moves about so much while sleeping, she sleeps like a rock. Or a mountain."

"That's _why_ we need the clinic to be close by."

"I know Carthy, be quiet," I looked around the apartment in more detail. Finding nothing important, I turned to face Carth fully, "You can talk now. So! What's our plan?"

"Isn't it obvious? Find Bastila, you know the Jedi? She--"

"--Yes, yes! Bastila! Famous killer of Darth Revan! I know!"

"What's with you?"

"N-nothing, It's just... me and the Jedi have problems, okay?"

"So you joined a war against Sith?"

"Did the Jedi notice me? No! They don't care unless you can help them cross the street to the nearest 'Let's-turn-a-blind-eye!' center."

Carth was looking at me in new light. "Did you serve in the Mandalorian Wars?"

Oops. My eyes widened. Knowing that I'd cursed myself with my expression anyway, I told him the truth. Sort of. "Yeah, I did. Anyway, so what's the plan?"

"Right." He replied, letting it drop. Was it just me, or was he looking at me with newfound respect? "After we find her, we need to figure a way off this planet. But, more than that, I don't know. We need to know more about where we are."

"If it's all the same to you, Carthy, I'm gonna hold that off until tomorrow. I'm about t ogo into deeper sleep thn Kena here."

He laughed lightly to himself. "I know what you mean. Sleep would sure be welcome right now."

----

When I was sure that he was asleep, I got up. Then, I looked around the room for something small and lightweight. I spotted a data chip and picked it up.

It was harger than it should have been. But with some concentration the data chip floated in the air.

Then it dropped to the ground with a dull thunk.

I started pacing around in small circles, letting anger and some annoyance and even despair wash over me. For the love a--

I wanted to scream and shout and jump up and down. I wanted to curl up in fetal position and cry. But I did none of those things for my dignity wouldn't allow it and Carth might have far more awkward things to say after that.

Not only is the Force a beacon for Jedi, it causes you to get caught up in events that are far more important than you usually would end up in.

_Though, it might be a little late for that._ I thought to myself as looked over at my companions.

I sat back down on the couch. _Besides, it's not strong enough to catch more than a second glance..._

And with that, I fell asleep.

* * *

Yeah... it's not an essay, but it's something. Thanks to Reviewers! Comments are appreciated! Go ahead and flame me, I don't care. Makes it more interesting,


	4. Chapter 4

My endless apologies to anyone who was waiting.

Also, The Exile is a male. Revan is a female. Weird I know, but that's how I prefer to play it.

This one is from Revan's point of view.

* * *

After the dream, the first thing that came was awareness. After that, then came the knowledge that I was laying on a cot/bed. It was hard to tell at first. Keeping my eyes closed and without changing the pace of my breathing, I awoke a bit more. The room was quiet and I could hear the breathing of two other people. Neither of them was asleep, their breathing was too shallow and came too fast.

Searching through my memories I either figured that these were the two men with me in the escape pod and they had found a place to stay or, that these were two prison guards and that I had been captured. I figured the former. The bed was too comfortable to be a prison bed, the men weren't breathing out of helmets, and the air wasn't filtered like a military base.

Figuring that I was safe for the moment, I tried to recall the dream. After going through it a couple times and getting all the details I could out of it, I used what I had stored in my memory to try and find pieces that connected to the dream. The info the Republic had given me when I joined was helpful. As was personal contacts I pulled up to research further in to the history of the war. Bastila was the female jedi in the dream, I decided. The Dark Jedi she was fighting was of a more common variety, judging by the intelligence reports dug up in the republic's database on the sith.

Puzzling.

came to mind. Two answers popped into my head, one: after the escape pod incident, the concerns of the mission were the forefront in my subconscious and it pieced together the two things I had studied most: Bastila and the Sith. However, this didn't feel right and I had learned to trust my instincts over the years. So, the other explanation stepped out of my area of expertise. Though I didn't know any real thing about the Force, I thought maybe that being in such close contact with jedi, it had affected me somehow.

To be honest, I had no idea. I didn't know anything about the force, I didn't know what it could and couldn't do, and I didn't know how it affected people. But I did know that not factoring unknowns into your plans could ruin them. Though, just about anything ruins a plan when implemented.

On the flipside, psyching yourself out about what you don't know can ruin plans too. All things in balance I guess. You can't plan for every eventuality.

I opened my eyes. The dim room met my vision. We were in an apartment and it was a little bit of a mess. The two men, as I surmised, were the ones from the pod and one was looking away at the door, lost in thought, the other, Carth, was looking right at me.

"Nice to see you up instead of thrashing about in your sleep. You looked like you were having one hell of a nightmare." Carth said as a greeting. From this and from what I had read off his record, I decided that he was a man of action. He's someone who gets right down to business. Much in contrast to the other man, though I'm going to reserve judgment for him. I don't feel I have enough information.

"It wasn't fun. How long have I been out?" I asked him. Like him, I get down to business.

"A few days. How are you feeling? You were thrashing around the whole time you were asleep." He replied with a concerned look. I considered his question. My head felt like it had been split open and, judging from my aches, I didn't have that good of a rest. Other than that, I was fine.

"I have a few aches. Nothing big. Did you guys make it out in one piece?" I was fine, now to worry about them. That's what a leader does. Though technically speaking, I'm not the leader, I guess that would be Carth. He is the ranking officer.

"Yeah, we were fine--" Carth began.

"Speak for yourself Carth." The other man interrupted, looking over at us for the first time.

"What happened to you?" Carth asked him without bothering to look over. I noted this, guessing that Carth was getting annoyed. I didn't blame him.

"What else? I got stuck with Carthy: vetran pilot of the century! And snoozles over there. It's been awful." He replied dramatically, then kept a straight face as we both raised our eyebrows at him.

"You should see what it's like on the other end." Carth replied, turning back to me. I smiled… this was going to be interesting.

----

The next few days were interesting. I asked Carth a little bit about his past and learned that he had trust issues. Why, he was unwilling to talk about. He didn't say much. But he was an open book compared to my other companion, Devron. He didn't tell me anything about himself, despite my constant prodding. He would go off by himself and come back with some useful quantity, like money, weapons, and more recently, sith armor. He said he killed a patrol mugging someone.

"Another patrol going down into the lower city, eh? Well, you better watch yourself, those gangs will take a shot at anyone, even us. It's too bad we don't have the manpower to wipe those slums clean." The elevator guard, that had previously blocked us from going down to the undercity, told us.

Devron snorted, then added under his breath, "You mean brainpower…"

Carth passed off a laugh as a cough and only my years of playing Pazaak stopped me from reacting. I shook my head, then walked into the elevator. After it closed, there was a silent, cramped, ride down to the lowercity. It didn't bother me, but then, I was the one wearing the armor. The door opened and we all immediately stepped out. It was weird: somewhere along the lines we had unofficially decided that I was the leader.

We took about five steps before we noticed a gang battle going on. One gang was creamed, then the winners turned to us.

"Sith aren't welcome here!" One of them shouted at us, then charged. They didn't make it far. There was enough distance between us that Carth shot off two and I quickly took out the last one with a slice of my vibrosword.

"Maybe you should take off the armor," Devron suggested, with a half smile "the shine from that thing will attract everyone to us like bugs to a flame. I nodded, he was right after all.

----

I frowned, glancing at the three dead gang members that had picked a fight with a bounty hunter. He was good, I had to admit, but he did it for show. He was trying to show that he was tough and that everybody else was puny weaklings. It made want to teat myself against him, try to show him up so he doesn't kill more people. But that wouldn't work. I would have to kill him to stop him and I wasn't sure I could take him. My focus instead turned to the young Twi'lek picking a fight with two Rodians. When a Wookiee came over to help her they both backed off.

Devron went to talk to her first, "Nice, I think the one on the left wet himself," he said as way of a greeting. She smiled, and with that I noted exactly how young she was. She couldn't have been more than fifteen. And she was probably younger.

"Thanks, you must be new around here 'cause I don't think I've seen you around here before," She said, "I'm Mission and this is Zaalbar…"

The kid turned out to be full of some useful information about the lower city. We left eventually and turned to what was our eventual destination, the Hidden Bek base.

* * *

Revan was supposed to be more serious and analytical so... I hope I achieved that.


	5. Taris and it's wonders

Lo and behold, I'm back. And about all I can say is sorry. I've moved to a military base, lost my original computer, had a document lost, started working on another story, gotten into Left 4 Dead, and more.

I hope you can forgive me.

I've been away to long. I accidently posted the last chapter attached to this one.

Diclaimer: I own Jack $#!%. Why don't we just have one giant diclaimer on the sight, do we need these things?

* * *

_Two days later…_

Exile .

I frowned as I left our apartment complex, my thoughts, as they had been for a few days, on multiple issues.

First and foremost: My growing power with the force. There was no doubt about it, I was growing much stronger. _I'm screwed, _I thought.

There were a couple of issues with my force sensitivity. The biggest was that our mission was going really well. _Terrible huh? Nothing could be worse than a successful mission,_ I thought angrily to myself. _What has happened to me? I used to care about people. Soldiers told me I was one of the best field commanders they'd ever seen. Now all I'm worried about is what happens if the Jedi find me again. There's a fracken war! People are dying!_

There was another thing bothering me: Kena keeps reminding me of Revan. Not Darth Revan, but the Revan I knew. It was hard to believe she went bad. She was the symbol of honor and devotion during the war.

I remembered Carth talking to Kena about something similar when she was questioning him.

Deep in thought as I was, I didn't really realize where my legs were carrying me. And I didn't notice the three kids taunting an Ithorian until I was almost standing next to them.

"Get out of the Upper City you scummy alien, you don't belong here!" One of the kids was yelling as he and the others kicked the Ithorian. The Ithorian said something to me, probably asking for help, but it was unnecessary. If there was one thing I hated, it was discrimination and prejudice.

"Hey, knock it off _schuttas_!" The kids clearly had no idea what that meant and their parents probably wouldn't be too happy that I'd taught it to them, but that really wasn't in the forefront of my mind.

"What do you care? He's just some goggled eyed freak." The girl asked snobbishly.

"Ah. Just an alien, right? Some lower life form? Not as worthy as us humans, no doubt. No, uh-uh, we're the greatest ever! Listen kid, you see this?" I lifted the top of the tunic I was wearing to show them a horrible scar I'd received from a burn. It had quite the effect I wanted: they were repulsed. "Yeah, purty ain't it? I'd of died if it weren't for the young Zabrak tech who carried me and the Twi'lek medic patched me up."

The oldest eyed me warily, "You some alien-lover?"

It took all of my self-restraint not to shoot the kid then and there.

"You want to feel some of the pain I've felt in my life?" I asked menacingly, "No? Them get lost before I give you all matching scars."

"Ah! Run for it!" The kids took off, and I toyed briefly with the idea of firing a few shots at their feet, but intelligently abandoned the idea when I looked at all the Sith soldiers. Low-profile, right?

I turned to the Ithorian, who was probably thanking me (but really I had no idea what he was saying), and looked him over with an experienced eye.

"You look hurt. Here let me try and…" I trailed off, straining through the force with all of my might. I had once been an accomplished healer. I've reattached legs that had been blown off of soldiers. I've saved so many men from the brink of death. The hard part was that most of them died anyway, by some other problem I'd led them into.

It worked. I think. He looked better anyway. I, myself, felt like taking a very long nap.

Waving off his thanks (again, maybe), I walked back to the apartments, tripping over some droid as I went.

It was when I arrived that I remember why I'd left in the first place: Carth, Mission, and the Wookiee with the name the sounded like "Salad bar" or something were all tired of my sarcastic remarks.

Mission, who a nice kid, just couldn't take much teasing, especially about her age. So, naturally, I targeted that almost specifically.

"You're back." She said grumpily. I cracked a tired smile.

"That's right, short stuff, and I need a nap." I replied, not even looking at her.

"It's not really much of a nap if you're falling asleep at night, now is it?" She responded acidly. I walked over to the broken couch.

"Nice retort kid. Don't think I'll ever be the same now that you've insulted my word choice." I answered as I fell down on the couch. I could feel her glare as I drifted to sleep. It made me smile.

* * *

So, because i didn't realize that I attached the last chapter, I made this one shorter. Sorry.

Please, send me lots of reminders to update, it will help.


	6. Revelations

So, unfailingly, I've managed to take forever in posting this. Sorry, everyone, sorry. I've gotten a job... it ruins my free time. Thank you for sticking to this (if you have).

Disclaimer: The premise is mine. (Actually, if you wanted to borrow it, that wouldn't bother me. Just ask please.) Nothing else is.

* * *

So, upon waking, I moved on to our next big event. Watching a swoop race.

Our de facto leader managed to get entered in the thing. The prize was Bastila, among others things. So, she had to win it.

The race itself was interesting. She won the race, of course, moving through it like a pro. She claimed she'd never raced before, but she does have a steady hand and good reflexes, so that must have helped…

The prototype engine might have also had something to do with it.

Then the Black Vulkar gang leader tries to deny the prize and kill her. Bastila breaks out, basically says "Jedi are better than you", and they kill everyone.

Fun.

"So now we wait. Joyous." I intoned blandly. Everyone looked at me, Carth was coolly professional, Mission annoyed, and Zaalabar was… hell, I don't know. Wookiee giant guy.

No one had much interest in talking to me, I could tell. While my persona was carefully designed to make this type of thing happen, I got the feeling that I was going to be stuck with this group for a while. Call it pessimism.

When the other two were otherwise distracted, I turned to Mission.

"Hey kid, come here." Considering my goal, that was not the best way to start the conversation. She, predictably, glared at me.

"Look, Mission. You're talking me waaay too seriously." I told her, fighting off a sigh. Coming off condescending wouldn't help much. Unfortunately, I tend to come off condescending. Wonder why.

She raised an eyebrow, "What does THAT mean?" Understandable response, I suppose. You don't just warm up to someone on a key like my previous heartwarming remark.

"It means… well, um," I couldn't really figure out how to put the remark best, so I decided to put it bluntly, "I'm not as big a jerk as I pretend to be." Simple right?

Apparently not. She didn't get it. "Whatever," she responded carelessly, and walked off.

Noting my somewhat rusty skills at social interaction, I marked this as a victory. Fortunately, I was saved from thinking too hard about it; Bastila and our leader person entered the room.

"Bastila, you're alive! Finally things are looking up! Now we can come up with a plan to get off this planet!" Carth exclaimed. I thought about pointing out that he had just seen the swoop race and watched her be alive already, so saying that was a bit obvious… but one thought entered my mind. _Bastila might recognize you are. Stay inconspicuous._

"You mean you don't have a plan to get off Taris yet? What have you been doing all this time?" Bastila answered his optimistic remark. The sheer haughtiness of the tone, the statement itself, and her _accent_ (always hated that thing) made me bite my lip to stop myself from talking.

I glanced at Kena (still can't get used to that name) to distract myself. She had a looked of strained patience. I knew that look well; I was frequently on the receiving end of it (I did note to myself that even I had never made her look that annoyed). She noticed, of course, and I rolled my eyes as a show of feeling.

The barest hint of a smile formed on her lips. She then turned to Bastila "We were looking for you." Kena replied calmly.

I figured that trying to ignore Bastila's response was the best idea. So I focused on a fascinating piece of lint sitting upon one of the chairs.

It didn't work.

Bastila remarked about expecting better of Carth, saying that he had done poorly, and began on now that she was in charge, the mission could get back on track.

She never finished.

"Oh, wow what a surprise! We go through _hell_trying to find you; breaking in and out of sewers, bases, and apartments; we fight through an infectious disease AND cure it; we enter into a swoop race AND win it; ALL in an attempt to rescue you; and all you can say is 'What have you been doing you lazy bums?' You are, and always have been, the epitome of Jedi arrogance! How about a blasted 'thank you'? You say now that you're in charge we can get something done? Yeah, I think a deaf space slug would have an easier time listening to your orders than anyone who has half of a brain inside their skull. Especially when we have such a capable leader already." My interruption seemed to catch her off guard. And everyone else for that matter.

She looked closely at me."I…uh… wait. You're… Keating."

My eyes widened. That was my last name, all right. I made the most logical move I could think of. I grabbed her by the arm and steered her outside. "We need to talk," I fixed my eyes on Kena, "A-_lone_." She threw her hands up in "Who me?" sort of way.

"_What are you doing here_?" Bastila hissed at me. "Were you on Taris already?" I tried not to be disappointed that she was, in fact, arrogant enough to miss me on the Endar Spire.

"No. I was on the Endar Spire. As a soldier. Y'know, that one ship you were in charge of? Nice job paying attention to the passengers." I responded acidly. The look of surprise on her face almost made thing worth it. Almost

"You… you're lying." She said disbelievingly. I about knocked her head off.

"'Search your feelings, you know it to be true.' " I put darkly, "Look, aren't Jedi supposed to pay attention to their surroundings? Oh wait, _yes they are_. I think I would know." She glared at the reference to my past Jedi training.

"You're not a Jedi. You're an outcast." She replied almost haughtily.

"And was enjoying every minute of it until I ran out of money and checked back into society. You know, once I learned that Revan had turned evil, I was a bit surprised that the Jedi didn't send someone to hunt me down to see if I had something to do with it."

She rolled her eyes "You were force dead. We didn't see the point." The mention of that particular injustice struck a deep cord in me. One that I'd forgotten I'd had. She looked at me sharply, "You… the force… its back." She looked horrified.

A trail of nasty thoughts ran through my head at that one. But for once I let it go. "Yeah. Weak… but… yeah. I don't know what to think about that. Look, what were you doing in there?"

"What are you talking about?" She asked, now annoyed.

"Yelling at Carth and the rest? That's an incredibly stupid thing to do if you're trying to lead someone." I told her. She raised both eyebrows.

"I don't see what you would know about that." She replied coolly. I clenched my fists and, under the pretense of checking to see if someone was coming, I gathered my thoughts again.

"I was a general." I said, deadly quiet, "I personally lead troops into and out of some of the most dangerous situations imaginable. They respected me, trusted me. I could tell. So you might want to take my advice."

"I…" Bastila looked incredibly uncomfortable, "…it's true that I don't really know what I'm doing… and some help would be nice… but I don't know if I want it seen coming from you."

I snorted. "Don't worry, that Revan look alike can…" I trailed off, logical thought following logical though, connecting pieces of a picture I was trying to not see. Carth had mentioned, during one of his chats with Kena, that she had been purposely moved to the Endar Spire at the last minute, per request of Bastila. Suddenly, it clicked. I turned to Bastila, a look of pure mortification on my face.

"She… she's Revan… isn't she? What… what have you DONE?" I ended with a shout, Bastila made a motion to be quiet, one that I fortunately had enough sense left to listen to.

"Please, you must understand, we had no choice. When we boarded her ship, she was almost killed. I brought her back to the council in an attempt to save her. We did, but…" Bastila trailed off, seeming to lose her nerve.

It was at that point I found my voice again. "Does she know?"

Bastila met my eyes "No, she has no idea. We reprogrammed her memory-"

"You _reprogrammed_ her? She's a person, not some droid that you can just overwrite when they mess up something." I said in a loud whisper. I'll admit, the idea of overwriting someone's mind to that degree wasn't exactly a pleasant thought.

"Her mind was mostly destroyed when I brought her. We had no other choice." Bastila said earnestly.

"You keep saying that. Don't you think it's a little bit dangerous to have her here? What if she reverts to her Sith lord ways? What's worth the risk?" I asked, noting to myself that this conversation had delved far, far away from where I had originally intended it to go. I had imagined more yelling, more insulting Jedi, and less dangerously important revelations about sith lords.

"I… I can't tell you that." She told me, looking at her feet. My anger, curbed by shock, flared up again.

"What? Why the hell not?" She refused to look at me or meet my eyes, instead staring off without answering.

I let the silence reach an uncomfortable level before I finally spoke, "If you don't tell me, I'm going to march into that room and tell everyone your big secret."

She looked at me, alarm clear in her eyes. "You wouldn't."

I glared, deadly serious, "You wanna bet?"

She stared at me for what must have been a full fifteen seconds before sighing. "After the end of the Mandalorian wars," She began, looking away from me, "Revan and Malak left… somewhere. When they returned…" She gestured helplessly around her, "…they were Sith, and they had a huge fleet. Keating, they found something out there. Something dark."

I nodded, now understanding, "You're hoping she'll show you what it is."

She nodded, looking supremely uncomfortable. Then, as plans of action and variables began popping in my head, one though occurred to me. "I'm stuck in this now, aren't I?"

She looked at me. surprised. "For now… after we get off this planet, well, that will be for the council to decide." As I turned over the incredibly unpleasant thought of meeting the council again, she turned to go into the apartment.

"Bastila, wait. Don't… don't tell them about my past, alright? I'd prefer that not be… known." I said to her, almost pleadingly. She raised both her eyebrows at the idea.

"Neither would I." She replied, taking back her earlier abandoned haughty tone.

I shook my head as she went into the apartment. "How did I get caught up in all this?" I asked myself aloud. My face darkened as one of my old master's comments ran through my thoughts. _Sometimes I'm not convinced that the force doesn't have a sense of humor._ I shook my head and sighed.

"Dammit." I said quietly.

* * *

So, tell me what I've messed up. Conversation wise, story wise, or grammar wise. I'd appreciate it.


End file.
